1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection display device for projecting, and thereby displaying an image.
2. Related Art
From the past, in projection display devices such as projectors, there has been known a technology of capturing an image of a screen with a capturing device such as a CCD provided to the projection display device and detecting a screen frame from the captured image in order for correcting distortion of an image (hereinafter referred to as a “projection image”) thus projected (JP-A-2006-60447). Further, JP-A-2008-211355 discloses an example of the related art.
Incidentally, a huge amount of calculation such as coordinate conversion is generally performed in a process for determining the correction amount used for correcting the distortion of the image described above. Therefore, in some cases, a time lag of, for example, several seconds is caused before the image, which the correction is reflected on, and the user desires, is displayed. Such a time lag causes the user to feel uncomfortable, and the usability of the projection display device to be degraded. However, in actual situations, sufficient devices have not ever been made with respect to such a problem.